Gypsy Cotton
by MistressOfDeathSarena
Summary: diamond is finally able to capture princess serenity, only this time its her riencarnation, Serena. Diamond is planning on making Serena his consort, which means tainting her with the dark crystal!
1. Chapter One Meeting

Disclaimer; i do not own sailor moon or its charicters. charicter traits have been changed. this is based right around the time after sailor moon defeats the black moon/ nemesis series. Serentity hasn't met or know anything about the dark moon kingdom, aka Diamond and his gang. so she is pretty innocent. this is a Sere/ Diamond pairing.

Chapter one- Meeting

She stared into the eyes, falling under their spell. She fell to the floor in what felt like slow motion. Before she hit, a figure caught her in his arms. She was in a black whirlpool. She couldn't see anything at all, but she heard someone calling to her, someone familiar. She ran towards the familiar voice, running to that person's arms. She was awake.

Princess POV

I looked around drowsily, still half asleep. I sat up in the pile of pillows and blankets I had been laying on. Looking around, I saw the deep purple satin curtains draped over the circular 'bed'. I gazed at all the satin, velvet and Egyptian cotton pillows surrounding me. They looked so soft and had amazing colors.

Feeling a cool breeze blow the hair away from my face, I looked down to discover that I was completely naked except for a thin red velvet blanket. Wrapping it around me, I looked around and found a crimson dress lying across a pile of pillows. I crawled over to it through all the pillows. Lifting it up, I noticed the intricate patterns sewn on, Celtic and very pretty.

Dropping the blanket, I pulled the dress over my head and let it slide all the way on. The dress itself was made out of some kind of fabric I had never seen before, light to hold and warm to the touch. It had no sleeves but instead had three rows of black pearls that hung off the shoulders. Surprisingly, it fit perfectly, as if it was made just for me.

As I stood over the pillows admiring myself, I made to move off them the pillows to the marble floor. When I reached the edge of the bed I stumbled from something restraining my feet. I looked down but didn't see anything.

"How strange" I muttered to myself. I stepped off the bed and found the floor to be cold, but welcoming.

Diamonds POV

I watched my beautiful moon maiden get off her bed and walk down the hallway. I had braught her here and had given her the dress.

She was finally mine, after a century of waiting for her. She was here, in my castle, far away from her meddling friends and guards. I had captured her during the night while she was strolling her gardens by herself. She had seen me in a dark corner and came to investigate when I hypnotized her.

_'Oh my beautiful maiden of light, you will join me now and become my queen. Ruling the people of our planets, yours the Moon and mine Nemesis. They cannot rebel against their queen, knowing that you made the choice of your king.' _Now, to bestow to her my 'welcoming gift'.

I fallowed her passage down the hallway, staying in the shadows where not even my servants could see me. She was approaching the silver gates that led to the banquet hall when a mirage appeared before her. It materialized into Emerald, my half- sister. Emerald has silver hair with matching eyes that could stare coldly right through you. She wore her usual purple Chinese dress that slit up to her hips on both sides.

She stood in front of my soon- to- be- queen and glowered at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in Diamond's castle? Oh wait, you must be his new juju (pretty slave), Saseke."

"Juju? I am nobody's juju! I am the princess of the Mo-"

The silver banquet hall doors flew open as Ruby popped his head through and yelled at Emerald.

"Hey Emerald! Where the hell were you! You left your chest open again and some of your spell statues are missing."

Ruby left, leaving an angry looking Emerald. She stormed after him and slammed the silver doors behind her.

_'That was a close call; I can't let them know that I've stolen the princess. Otherwise they'd kill her to spite me, like they had done 100 years ago.'_

I moved from behind the stone pillar and made my way to the confused looking princess. Before I reached her though, she began to collapse to the ground, holding a hand to her head as if in pain. I caught her in my arms, my gift forgotten. I carried her back to her bed and lay her in the center. I sat next to her, awaiting her re- awakening.

Serenity POV

I awoke to my head spinning and a wet cloth on my forehead. I looked up and saw the most gorgeous man with long black hair and blue eyes. I knew he had been watching over me as I slept.

"Thank you for looking after me, but who are you?"

"I am master of this palace, Prince Diamond. I believe you've already met Ruby as well as Emerald, my half brother and sister. They don't approve of anything I do. I am sorry for the way Emerald treated you, she didn't know who you were."

"Why have I been brought here to your palace, and where is it?"

"You have been brought here to be my consort. As to where we are, we are on the planet Nemesis."

I whispered in a stunned voice 'the 'Planet of Darkness'..."

"Yes, in some ways it is the planet of darkness, but no more so than any of the other planets. We just have a bad reputation."

"Why do I feel so faint?"

"I believe it is because of the powers of this planet, your body hasn't yet adjusted to it. It will take a few days but less if you wear this jem." He pulled out a choker necklace laced with black jewels. He then pulled out a ring made of the same jewel. "If you wear these, it will lessen the strain on your body and give you new energy."  
"What is this stone? How can it have such... healing qualities? I'm so confused..."

"Rest for now then and wear these. You'll feel better when you awake."  
"But what are they?"

"They are natural stones found on this planet alone. We call them 'Kuro Yogoto' black night or 'Yamiyo Anya' dark night. Now rest."

I held out my hand and he slid the Kuro Yogoto on my ring finger. I felt a surge of dark energy burst through my body, spreading out from the ring. I fell back onto a pile of pillows and lost consciousness, feeling the dark energy pulsing along in time with my heart.

Authors Notes

hey everyone. i'm sorry if this chapter seems a bit confusing, you could say it's my rough draft (aka- original). i hope there are no spelling errors or grammatical errors too. right now i'm working on the second chapter, which should be out near the end of may. sumimasen. please read and review this story, and even comment on it. all ideas will be taken into account, and i'll mention you when i update. so please lend the author some help. arigatoo.


	2. Chapter 2

i'm sorry it's taken so long to write the socond chapter, i'm at a bit of lost as to the direction i should take it. thus far i've come up with a few but they end up with er... x rated material. so i dunno.  
input and ideas would be really nice and lovely. commenting would be a great help. (my friends have no comments for me whatsoever)


End file.
